Longing
by Akari.feat.Mido
Summary: It all started on a rainy day. That's where he felt this longing for her grew stronger and stronger. Only looking at her made him feel strange, uneasy but at the same time at ease, happy and cheerful but at the same time tight and squeezing. (Happens after - Magi: The Kingdom of Magic in Sindria - though I have read the current manga chapter in the net)
1. Prologue

Prologue

It all started on a rainy day. That's where he felt this longing for her grew stronger and stronger. Only looking at her made him feel strange, uneasy but at the same time at ease, happy and cheerful but at the same time tight and squeezing. It's comparable to a day in April. A moment ago the weather was nice. Sunny blue sky and sparkling colors everywhere, fresh breezes and live blooming everywhere. Then suddenly clouds reached them and covered their sky. It started to rain and the wind was raging leading everyone to take refuge in their houses. Not long after the sudden shower began to startle everyone it was already over and the rays of sun made every raindrop around them sparkle. Then again there were new clouds approaching and another shower started. April weather seems like it can't decide whether it should cry or laugh.

That's how Alibaba Saluja would depict his strange feelings towards Morgiana if he had to. He couldn't comprehend why these feelings differed so much to the feelings he held for others. Different from those towards Aladdin, different from those towards Sindbad, different from those towards Kassim, and different from those to everyone else. Too different to understand. It's something he had never yet experienced therefore he could never found a word to describe. At first didn't think too much about it. He just interpreted it as a strong feeling for his beloved friend who has fought by his side since so long, a friend he could already count as family, an important existence in his life. And truly she was a special person to him that he knew. But the feelings lingering within will be soon proofed different.

* * *

Hello, it's my second fanfic here the other one is about Katekyo hitman reborn (real great anime)

i watched magi since last week but i already grew fond of it, i loooove magi, i could watch it again and again, and read the manga too

that s why i wanted to write a ff, i love it and i love the charakters

well, my prologue isn't that long but i think you can see what'll happen in the next chapters

hope you will like it ! R&R

Mido

PS: I do not own Magi. (But I think you already know that.)


	2. Rain

Rain

Sindbad and few of his eight Generals, Hinahoho, Pisti and Drakon, were out to a meeting with the Seven Sea's Alliance leaving Alibaba and Ja'far with all the paper works. The third prince of Balbadd sat loosely on an uncomfortable chair in Sin's office with a stamp in his hand and his head lying on the pile of paper on the desk. He stared out of the window and observed the clouds flying through the clear blue sky. The clouds seemed so free; they could sail in the wind and would never have to do work. That moment Alibaba wished to be a cloud slacking off with nothing he must accomplish. He remembered Aladdin and Morgiana telling him they would go out to Sindria's beach training with their masters. Even Sharrkan was with them. The image of everyone having fun without him made him feel lonely so that he couldn't help but sulk and his eyes went teary.

Ja'far who organized the library noticed that Alibaba didn't do the work he was assigned to. The former assassin sighed. How can a prince be so carefree? He has a title and a duty he must carry. A second sigh escaped his throat. He is just like Sin he has so much responsibility lying on his shoulders yet he is so lazy and carefree. But well, he is a man of grand words who always chooses the right path. That's why the former assassin followed him and had yet not regretted his decision. He hopes that the blond dungeon conqueror and king's candidate will also choose the right path. "Alibaba, you shouldn't lie here staring into the sky."

"B-B…B-But! Ja'far! The weather is so nice and everyone else is outside enjoying themselves! Why can't we also-?" Alibaba complained hiding his face in the paperwork and punching slightly on the desk.

"We have work that Sin entrusted us with." Ja'far rearranged the mess Alibaba produced putting the pencils, papers back in order.

"I bet he's also having fun somewhere and just dumped his work over to us!"

"How can you say…" …something like this, that's what Ja'far wanted to say. But on second thought… "…you may be right." The white haired man hanged his head. Sinbad, the great man who conquered the seven seas, known worldwide, is actually a lazy slack off. Well, he often seems unreliable and not worthy of his name to those he is close to. But he is certainly a great mean either way he couldn't possibly have reached this far. "But the Sin who seems lazy and unreliable is only shown to his close one's that's how much he trusts and values us. I believe in him so should you."

"Of course… Sin is a great man. Still… I don't want to be his work dump. I want to go outside. Train and play with my friends and comrades. I'm still young and irresponsible. I am practically a child! You should let me live my youth." Alibaba declared in full convince of his words thought he just called himself a child and irresponsible.

Ja'far could only answer with an expression that said 'So you noticed.' "Indeed you are childish and irresponsible. Therefore I shall teach you discipline." Ja'far stretched his household vessel threateningly and grinned like evil itself has taken over his body. "Get your work done quickly! The faster you are the sooner you can goof off."

"Y-yes, sir!" Frightened, Alibaba did his work in high speed. Well, it was just stamping the documents that Ja'far had already organized but he was even too lazy for that.

The white haired man shook his head. He should have threatened the lazy prince much earlier, he thought after watching Alibaba working a while. Then he went back to the library to organize the books and documents.

So absorbed in his work he went through each and each document and stamped on it as fast as he could. Alibaba didn't realize how time flew by hoping to be finished as soon as possible. Without noticing he stamped the last document put it away to the others then gripped for another but ended up stamping on his own hand. "Ow!"

"What is it?" Ja'far came from behind the shelves with his hands full of folders when he heard Alibaba's painful scream.

"Finally!" The blond king's candidate screamed in joy. "Finally finished!" He cried happy tears and started dancing through the office like an idiot almost overthrowing a cupboard. Almost. He briefly checked in panic if the cupboard was okay. But after verifying that everything was fine he was back to his happy self again. "Ja'far, let's get outta here and join everyone!" He said with his clenching fist full of excitement and dashed out of the palace.

"Wait! Alibaba! Don't rush things!" Ja'far shouted after him but he already disappeared from his sight. He facepalmed himself then followed the prince only to find him crying at the doorstep.

"Why?" He repeated this question again and again until Ja'far slowly approached him with a disbelieving face. The blond suddenly grabbed the shoulders of the white haired man moving his whining face real close to his'.

"W-what's wrong Alibaba?" The former assassin asked trying to distance his face from the crybaby's.

"Why is it always me?" Alibaba stared deeply with his watery eyes in Ja'far's pressing his face nearer to his' against his struggling and resistance.

"I do not understand what you want to say." Ja'far tried his best to avert his face from touching Alibaba's. But that guy has gotten pretty strong through the years.

"See!" Alibaba's finger pointed to the open door. It wasn't as sunny as before, no, on the opposite it has gotten pretty gray and the sound of rustling trees and rain were audible. "It's raining! The weather was clear just a moment ago, now that I've finished my work it's raining!"

"I… see." When he felt his grip got looser Ja'far stepped back and separated himself from Alibaba.

"It's not 'I see'! Give me back my youth!" The crybaby crawled to a corner of the palace entrance and sulked.

"Stop exaggerating. You're still young." The former Assassin tried to cheer the spoiled prince up but he didn't succeed.

"Everyone had fun today except for the two of us! Can you simply accept that?" But Alibaba just kept on nagging.

"I… don't mind doing work." Ja'far answered while scratching is cheeks.

"Are you serious?" Alibaba crawled over the ground towards Ja'far in disbelieve suddenly grabbing his wrists. "You don't mind working? Are you a masochist?!"

"Heck no! Alibaba calm down. You'll still have other chances to spend time with your friends."

"But today is gone!" He let go of Ja'far's wrists and sank to the ground again. "Today is gone and will never come back again."

"Man, now pull yourself together. You are a grown man! Stop whining or else I'll beat the crap outta you!" The white haired man grabbed the blonde's collar, now his assassins face is showing. A devilish smile spread on his face ready to beat the one hanging in his grip to a pulp.

"Y-yes Sir!" The scared Alibaba Saluja immediately stood straight and saluted to the frightening Ja'far who loosened his grip and finally let him go.

"I don't ever want to see that pathetic side of you." After taking a few deep breaths he got his cool back. All Alibaba could do to answer was nod.

"We are back!" They heard the cheerful voice of Aladdin say and the voices and laughter of the others followed. "Man, that was fun right?" His Footsteps splashed through the wet road to the palace.

"Yes, very much and the beach is so pretty." Morgiana's soft voice and her giggling made Alibaba unintentionally think how cute she was.

"Yeah, that wasn't half bad." Sharrkan's said with his arms up and hands behind his head.

"It's too bad that it started to rain or else we could have stayed longer." Yamuraiha sighed crossing her arms.

"Couldn't you just make the rain disappear with your magic?" Sharrkan asked provocatively.

"I can't just easily interfere in the flow of nature." Yamuraiha explained.

"Tch, your magic is so useless." And so went the daily dispute of them on.

"My, my, don't quarrel unnecessarily." Spartos tried to stop them but it was no use they ignored him.

"Masrur!" Morgiana suddenly says as if she had gotten an idea. "I want to continue my training now."

"Here in the rain?" Masrur asked.

"Yes, we shall train in every environment. Just because it rains doesn't mean no one will attack. I want to be stronger." Morgiana clenched her fist making her household vessel's chains chime.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's go to the patio." The fanalis separated from the group and ran through the rain causing loud splashing noises.

"Yamu, I also want to train in the rain." Aladdin said excitedly with a big grin in his face.

"Alright, let's do it!" Yamuraiha ignored the last words of the swordsman and followed.

"Hey, we're not finished yet!" Sharrkan watched them all leave him alone in the rain. "Tch." He ran his hands through his wet white hair and then chased them.

"Everyone…" Alibaba and Ja'far where still in the palace entrance waiting for the others to come in. But they won't. "Everyone…"

"What is it now Alibaba…?" Ja'far could feel nothing good is going to come. He placed his hand on his forehead and waited what Alibaba has now to nag about.

"Everyone left again without inviting us." Tears ran down his cheeks again. He felt lonely and forgotten by his friends and comrades. Like that time when he sneaked on the boat where Morgiana, Aladdin and Hakuryu were departing from Sindria. That time when they had fun without him. "Ja'far, we are not needed!"

"Damn, you are such a pessimist!" Ja'far caught the whining prince with his household vessel and dragged him outside towards the direction of the patio. "You want to be with them? Then just get your whining butt outta here!"

"No, I don't want to face them." Especially with his crying face. "I can't let them see. I also have my pri-"

"Shut up!"

Alibaba was thrown out and landed in cold wet grass of the patio. It was still raining he felt the cold drops invading his skin decreasing the temperature of his body. But it wasn't too cold rather pleasant and calming. He stood up only to see his friends laughing at him in his wet dirty cloth.

"Alibaba, what did you do to make Ja'far so annoyed at you? You're all dirty now." Aladdin asked in laugher.

"Don't laugh like that! You are also dirty." Alibaba pouted crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Have you finished your work yet, little slacker?" Sharrkan messed with the blond's hair forcing him to bow down a bit.

"Yes, I have!" Alibaba pushed against his hand's force to stand straight again. "What else did you expect from me?"

"Well…" Sharrkan began but was stopped by Alibaba's glare. "You know!" Everyone except for Masrur laughed along.

"Why is everyone taking me to be a slacker?" Alibaba was almost driven to go into his depressive-mode again sinking onto his knees. But he raised his head when a hand reached out to him.

"Don't take everything so serious Alibaba. Join us!" It was Morgiana's hand which he took and helped him to stand again. Her sweet consoling smile brought back his confidence. Even though the sky was covered with thick gray clouds that wouldn't let a single sunray through; everything around her seemed to shine in all kinds of colors. The splashing raindrops sparkled like little stars that fell down from heaven upon her brighter and more beautiful that the world traveling rukh. The way she smiled at her beloved ones. The way she behaved whether she was angry, pouting, sad, struggling, suffering, funny, laughing and caring. The way she moved her slender but strong body when she was walking, running, eating, fighting, dancing and flying. He suddenly remembered them all like they were treasure engraved in his brain feeling as if she was the most gorgeous sight he had ever seen. The moment their eyes met she gave him a heartwarming which made his heard beat louder and stronger that he clearly felt and heard the pumping blood through his veins. Unconsciously he leaded his hand to his chest and grabbed his cloth tightly at the spot where usually the heart is. The more he looked at her the tighter is chest feels and the more he clenched his hand to the point where his cloth was almost tearing apart. But he soon snapped out of his deep thoughts and took her tender hand with a big smile.

"Yes!"

* * *

hi there !

that was the first chap of my alimor ff, i hoped you liked it though there wasn t much alimor yet rather alijar haha

more alimor moments will be in the next chapters, which i still have to write..

i can be such a lazy person therefore i must warn you there were times that took me half a year to write

i hope it doesnt happen here...

at least thanks a lot for the reviews to my prologue, i didn t expect any because it was rather short hehe

i was real happy

love you Mido


	3. Cold

Cold

The sun rose above the cliffs of Sindria; its rays melting into the sky with colors of blue, yellow, orange and rose. The island's birds were already awake to sing their morning songs. The blonde prince laid on his warm comfortable bed in Sindria's palace. He slowly lifted his eyelids only to quickly close them again. The sunshine that made its way into the room was too strong and bright. His eyes winked as he tried to open them again. Gradually he could saw the colors of his room again and the outlines of the furniture became clearer and clearer to him. He was quite surprised when he found himself alone in the bed that was too big for him since he usually shared a room with Morgiana and Aladdin. But he remembered that he was the one who demanded a room for himself. The cause was that lately he felt disturbed in his sleep. There were nights he couldn't sleep at all, nights he would fall asleep after laying there for hours and nights he would awaken from his sleep every few hours. It's not like he didn't like being with his friends they're like family after all. But those sleepless nights exhausted him in daytime. Now that he rested alone his slumbers were more peaceful.

Alibaba stretched his back and arms after he stood up from his bed. 'Today might also be a nice day.' He thought while remembering yesterday's events. After he took Morgiana's hand his head had burst in flames not even the rain could cool. He wondered how those thin and gentle hands of hers could be so strong. Well, she was a Fanalis after all but also a kind and beautiful girl. He chuckled when he compared her cute smiling face with her angry and fighting one. Yesterday he also saw her two faces. Right after she helped him standing up with the most beautiful smile he had ever seen they began to fight fiercely with the others until dawn. He could still feel the ache of his muscles after she had kicked him with all her might. If she's serious then she spares no-one.

"Now let's get breakfast!" Alibaba thought aloud moving his body towards the wooden door of his chamber. When he reached out to the doorknob the door suddenly opened crushing Alibaba on the wall making him let out a pained scream.

"Alibaba!" Aladdin shouted into the neat room his eyes seeking for his beloved friend.

"Is Alibaba not here?" Morgiana asked the tiny Magi. She was waiting outside beside the door because she thought she shouldn't enter Alibaba's room without permission. After all he wished to have a room for himself right? Maybe Aladdin and she shouldn't disturb his privacy. And she wouldn't enter a bedroom without permission ever again after she barged into Alibaba's room in Balbadd. That was an embarrassing and awful experience that might follow her for the rest of her life.

"I can't see him." Aladdin answered taking a few steps into the room.

"Usually he sleeps a lot longer than us, doesn't he?" Morgiana mentioned while peeking into the room. The walls, floor and ceiling were pale white as plain as his bed sheet. The wardrobe, desk and chair were pale wooden. There's nothing much in his room. It seemed to be pretty neat and tidy but also lonely and empty. Usually they shared a room and a grand bed with blankets and pillows of all kinds of colors. They would talk and laugh until every one of them fell asleep. A sigh escaped her throat. Why would he choose to stay in such a cold and empty room when he had the choice to spend his time with his friends in warmth and liveliness? 'Could it be that he might have…? No!' Morgiana shook her head. 'It's the unpopular Alibaba after all.'

"I've found him!" The blue haired kid laughed pointing behind the door. "Alibaba, why are you hiding in there? Isn't the space to too small for you to hide?"

"That's because you were slamming the door open and squeezed me between door and wall." Alibaba grabbed the west of Aladdin lifting him from the ground. "You are so small and thin, where did you get such strength? Did you inherit Ugo's super powers?"

"I guess it's because of the training in Magnostadt." Alibaba sighed when he let the magi down to the ground again.

"I thought you went there to take magic lessons not to body build."

"Well, our sensei drilled us pretty much. So I've improved my stamina, strength and martial arts. And I want to keep up my physical training and get stronger." Aladdin grinned while Alibaba ruffled with his ocean blue hair.

"Um… I don't want to disturb the two of you… since the two of you seem to enjoy yourselves." Morgiana shyly said when she put her head through the door still standing in the hall. "But I still do. Will you join us for breakfast Alibaba?"

The blonde prince instantly blushed when he saw her. The way she stood there with her shy expression. It's so different from when she was a slave and fighter. These days she seemed so cute and adorable to him. Being around her made him feel so confused, not knowing how to act or what to say. She might be the cause for his sleepless nights but in his mind he absolutely denied it. He didn't want to think badly of his important friend and family. She couldn't possibly be the cause of his sleepless nights. Why would she? There's no reason for her to be cause of his problems, right? "Of course!" He said aloud receiving the content smiles of Aladdin and Morgiana they made their way to the dining hall.

* * *

Since it rained yesterday it got quite chilly every breeze carried a bitter coldness. Still our adventurers found it pleasant since the sun shone nicely on the sky above Sinbad's beloved country which he built with all his dreams and love. Alibaba, Aladdin and Morgiana were strolling through the streets of Sindria towards the deep blue sea. The people on the markets screamed their goods and prices and discounts all over the place trying to find some customers. It was pretty chaotic and crowded but at the same time lively and cheery. Everyone in Sindria was happy, Alibaba though clenching his hands. He wished to form Balbadd into a country where everyone can live in happiness and wealth. He loved his country which he was too weak to protect. But he will get it back for sure.

"What are you thinking about Alibaba? You look pretty serious." Aladdin asked his friend who is in deep thoughts.

"I was just thinking, how nice Sindria is." He answered smiling at Aladdin.

"Hm…" Aladdin responded. He knows his friend is always pushing responsibility onto himself. Alibaba always wished to do things himself. He never really relied on his friends and didn't want to be a burden to him. But they are his friends and family, whether he wanted their help or not, they would always barge into his business and support him.

After they passed the city and walked awhile through the forest without a word to say until Morgiana disturb silence of which she thought it was kind of awkward. "Why are we going to the beach again?"

"It's not 'again'! I wasn't there yesterday." Alibaba answered eagerly. "And today it's the first time for the three of us! Aren't you excited?"

"Well, you had work to do yesterday and we have already seen the beach." Morgiana said with a bored tone in her voice.

"But still…"Alibaba looked away a little depressed and sulked. He was close to tears again. Right now he couldn't let them see his pathetic face since he promised Ja'far he wouldn't cry. As a man he mustn't cry. But didn't they want to play on the beach with him? Was it already enough fun yesterday without him? Don't they need him anymore? What did he do wrong?

While he didn't look Morgiana gave Aladdin a specific glance which he immediately understood. "Yeah, we were already there yesterday, why won't you go alone?"

"Alone?" Alibaba sank to his knees forcing the other two to stop beside him. "Do you not want to be with me?" The tears in his eyes were about to let the heavy tears that they tried to hold in fall. "I thought we were friends." He muttered in despair.

"F-fufufu." Aladdin and Morgiana couldn't hold it in any more. The moment Alibaba turned to face the two of them with his weird face they bursted out in laugher.

"What?" The blond man asked. He immediately stopped his sulking and watched the two doubtful.

"You mustn't-… take everything so-… serious Alibaba!" The blue haired boy said while laughing out loud and coughing for air.

"Aw man." Alibaba grabbed the shoulders of the first person next to him. "You two are so cold to me." When he realized these small and slender shoulders belonged to the girl with the most adorable smile on the world his cheeks suddenly turned red and hot. She was laughing at him but he wasn't mad at her. She saw his pathetic side but he wasn't embarrassed. She made fun of him but he didn't mind. Her smile was so easing so pleasant it shoved away all the negative feelings and made him feel like he would fly. And her beautiful unique eyes mesmerized him he hardly could avoid them. He felt the skin of his forehead and hands forming drops of sweat on their surface. To keep her from possibly thinking he was gross he instantly let go of her though he actually didn't want that and turned to grad Aladdin's shoulders and leaves her confused by his actions. "Why are you always making fun of me?" He continued his nagging while trying to calm down himself again. His heart beat so fast he could feel the blood rushing to his ears. 'Calm down!' He thought to himself dozens of time.

Alibaba had a pretty serious look on his face and seemed to concentrate very hard. Therefore the magi didn't want to disturb his friend's thoughts but he couldn't bear the strong grip and the sweat on his shoulders anymore. "Alibaba, please let go of me… your hands are sweaty." Aladdin said after a few minutes of silence.

"Uh yeah!" The dungeon capturer rapidly snapped out of his thick thoughts and let go of Aladdin. "Sorry…"

"No problem." Aladdin gave his friend a comforting smile.

"Is something wrong Alibaba?" Morgiana asked worriedly putting a hand on his shoulder. But the prince refused the ex-slave's helping hand and pushed it away. It was like a sudden reflex when his heart seemed to stop for an instant as he felt her soft palm touching his broad shoulder.

"Uh… sorry…" What wrong with him? He couldn't touch her as he had always easily done. He couldn't let her touch him as she had always usually done. Haven't they always been close? Why did it feel like they keep distance themselves from each other when they wanted to grow closer? First the room separated from his best friends, know he couldn't even touch her anymore. What's keeping him away from him? What's going on with him? He didn't understand. He couldn't. Something beyond his comprehension was starting to change everything.

"It's okay." The Fanalis whispered holding the spot of her hand which Alibaba pushed away. Maybe they went too far or maybe he wanted some space. She couldn't grasp the situation anymore. She always wasn't good with other people. But she thought they were already close enough to tease each other. Had she skipped a few steps to the way of a good friendship? Whatever, she absolutely didn't want to lose him. "I apologize for having teased you. Will you forgive me?"

"Of-of course!" She looked deeply into his golden eyes with a dejected glance. Morgiana. She was always so kind and polite. Always helping whenever she was needed. Always helping though nobody wanted her aid. She wouldn't ever give up on her friends no matter how much they rejected her. The way she watched him squeezed his chest making it feel tight and suffocating. How could he? How could he make her apologize to him when she wasn't even at fault? "No, it's… my fault." He grabbed the cloth on the spot where his heart should be. "I am… eh…" He's what? He's being weird. He's feeling weird. He's acting weird. Whenever she is there he can't keep his cool. He completely lost control of his body and mind. And the cause of all this… she may be it. No, he didn't want her to be the cause of his misery. He absolutely wouldn't admit it. And he definitely wouldn't tell her. He didn't want her to feel guiltier than she already has. "I am sorry…"

"Alibaba, whenever you have troubles we shall be your aid." The rosy haired girl exclaimed reaching her hand to him.

"Yes, we're friends after all!" Aladdin agreed also reaching a hand to his beloved friend. "Now let's have fun at the beach!" Having such great friends like them how could Alibaba ever feel lonely? He could and will always be able to count on them. No more doubting. No more sulking. No more distancing. He should be the happiest man alive having these two by his side. From now on he will cherish his friends more. He took their hands with a big smile walking towards fun.

"Yes!"

* * *

Hello :)

thank you for your reviews ! reading them makes me really happy and wanting to write for you xd

ehm, special thanks to Hn(Guest) for your MASSIVE review, i was quite shocked but thanks xD i wish you have an acc so i could pn you to thank you (i dont like thanking to specific persons in the chaps, prefer to thank all together and with pns) xD but well, you have lots of good ideas, how about you write a fanfic yourself, bet it'll be great !

i will follow my own plan :) well let's see what's going to happen

AND yes, i love teasing alibaba so much x3 he is just too funny in the series ! sorry alibaba, but i still love you xD

love you mido !


	4. Snow

Snow

It was early in the morning and Balbadd's third prince was peacefully sleeping in his big, clear white room. In his sweet slumber he dreamt about the happenings of the other day. The wide sea's temperature has deceased caused by the rain of the day before. Hence they had shivered when playing in the sea. Of course the little cold was bearable for those three after all the pain they have suffered. Alibaba began to grin a little in his sleep. How lucky. They had so much fun yesterday. As he remembered how Morgiana ran away from him with the sweetest smile he had ever seen when they played tag his cheeks instantly turned cerise. He unconsciously slipped and fell over her. Totally perplexed he just looked at her without knowing what to do or to say. Again he realized how beautiful she was. The salty water drops on her hair shined like a thousands of fiery sparkles. Suddenly the water wasn't so cold anymore. It felt rather boiling to him getting hotter and hotter. When her voice reached his brain he immediately snapped out of it and stood up. He apologized to her while helping her get up though she might not have needed it. The blond dreamer grinned a little seeing the girl in his dreams getting red cheeks. It wasn't only a dream, right? Yesterday really happened, right? And he was really really happy. His grin widened and he began to giggle like a little child.

The tan skinned one who sneaked into his room didn't like what he saw. His little apprentice was obviously too happy so early in the morning and it pissed him off. "Oi dude, wake up!" He shouted pulling Alibaba's blanket off but the blanket-less one didn't react and continued his slumber. "Tch." Sharrkan glared awhile at him expecting him to wake up noticing the menacing aura around his master but he didn't move an inch. A slight sigh escaped the throat of the white haired man. He scratched the back of his head thinking pretty hard of a way to wake up the soundly sleeping guy.

"Isn't he awake yet?" As the voice of the Fanalis female reached his ears he directly got a sly idea. His piercing eyes met hers when she slowly took a peek into the room. She saw the blond prince sleeping soundly and took a few steps into the room seeing Sharrkan grinning widely. "W-what is it?"

"Morgiana, would you come here for a moment please?" He said with a fake innocent smile on his face gesturing her to come over.

"Uh… why?" The rosy haired girl hesitated for a bit. He sure is scheming something, isn't he?

"Just come here, let's wake him up together!"

"Well…" She let her guard down stepping beside Sharrkan… "It can't be hel- Heh?!" …only to be pushed over Alibaba. "Eh?!"

"Ow!" Alibaba yelped and immediately opened his eyes seeing the silky hair of hers fluttering before his face. "Morg?"

"Well, I'm going! Take care of everything Morgiana." The tan skinned man said amused quickly leaving the room.

"Shar-!" Morgiana wanted to run after him to give him his punishment but the warm hands of Alibaba holding her arms were stopping her.

"Morgiana! What are you doing?!" He said surprised with a face as red as the hair of hers.

"Uh… I-, no… we-! Uh…!" She stammered stunned by the sudden closeness they shared. The rising nervousness in her unintentionally made her push him away and leaving the room. "Sorry…" She mumbled holding the back of her hand in front of her reddening face before she disappeared from his sight.

"Wait, Morgiana!" Still sitting on his bed he stretched his arm as if he was trying to grab something that already left. He slowly lowered his arm and looked upon his hands. Her arms were so thin and warm yet so strong. What was she doing in his room? He wondered. And why was she on his bed? Remembering her sweet baffled face rose the temperature in his cheeks. Yeah, he is obviously blushing too much. He doesn't want to blush all the time she was there. What will they think of him? It's just weird. He's been so weird these days. Why? He couldn't help but sigh while stood up and ran his hand through his hair. Then he quickly changed his clothes and walked out of his room to find her. He expected her to have run away quite far.

"Alibaba!" The more he was surprised to see her standing beside the door when he stepped onto the floor.

"Um… good morning Morgiana!" With every step Alibaba took towards her his heart got louder and louder. But he tried to keep his cool and acted as normal as possible. "What were you doing in my room? Did you need me for something?"

"Um… Sharrkan and I, we were ordered to wake you up and accompany you to Ja'far." She said avoiding his eyes.

"I see…" He sighed. "So I guess Sharrkan was the one who made you fall on my bed?"

"Y-yes, I wanted to wait outside but he called me in and well... you know."

"Then… let's go?" When she slightly nodded he started walking with her following him.

"That's not the way to Sinbad's office!"

"I know, let's grab some breakfast first! It's the most important meal of the day after all."

"…Yes!"

* * *

„Why? Whyyy?" Alibaba whined while hanging his upper body down the railing of the ship they were located at. A fresh but cool breeze blew its way through the waves of the deep blue ocean meeting. "Achooo!" The blond guy sneezed when that breeze touched his skin deceasing the temparatur of his body. "Why did Ja'far command us to such a mission? I want to stay at Sindria…" He remembered how Ja'far firstly nagged about how late Alibaba has come and gave him a few slight strokes with his household vessel when they arrived at his office. After the spoiled prince whimpered an apology the former assassin finally told them why they were called to him. By the way, Aladdin also joined Alibaba and Morgiana after their breakfast.

"Alibaba?" He already knew by the sound of her voice that approached him who she was. His heart immediately beat stronger making him forget about the coldness around him. What kind of face should he make? How could he hide his nervousness? He doesn't know. His mind just went blank allowing his body to unconsciously turning to her direction.

"W-What… eh… what is it?" His mouth formed those words while they were roughly flowing out of it. When he saw the Fanalis wearing thick clothes and a long soft-seeming scarf he thought of how pretty and different she looked from usual.

"Here!" Morgiana handed him a pair of clothes as thick as hers. "You should also change into these clothes soon. We're getting closer to Imuchakk."

"I-I see. Thanks." Alibaba took the clothes she gave to him and went into the ship. "Then I'll go change into this."

"Yes." With her arms she supported her upper body on the railing gazing onto the wide sea. "This world is so big." She whispered. She had never thought of travelling and exploring the world when she was a slave. A little smile made its way to her face. She was so happy that Alibaba and Aladdin had found her. And she surely would always stay by their side and be forever grateful for so much warmth and love they had given to her. While she was still smiling she stared at the sky above them recalling the events she had experienced with them made her giggle. Despite of all the injuries, suffering and struggle they had they could always stand up again supported by the ones they love and overcome every hindrance. The chains around her ankle that had restrained her since so long are now her wings which made her feel invincible.

"Morgiana?" Alibaba came to stand next to her after he changed into the new clothes. "What are you laughing so happily about?" He looked at her with his usual grin acting as much as normal as possible.

"I think… I'm happy to be alive." But the smile she shared with him when she said that phrase went like an arrow through his heart. His tension rose making him slowly dropping control of his mind the moment he thought he had been finally calm.

"I-I see. Eh… Why so?" He leaned his back on the railing letting him to lose sight of her. Always seeing her being this cute wasn't good for his heart. Someday it will certainly explode.

"I was thinking of how grateful I am to be free like this. Travelling, adventuring, everything since the moment I met you and Aladdin may be the best time of my life." She pushed herself away from the railing and glancing awhile into the sky. "Alibaba! Look, it snows!" Morgiana's smile widened and she started to laugh. "It's my first time seeing snow!" She ran cheerfully over the deck as if she tried to dance with the swirling snow. The blond man in front of her was speechless by her rosy hair waving with the sea breezes. It got so much longer than before. He couldn't decide whether she looked more beautiful or cuter to him. After a few moments of silence she lowered her head again and stepped towards the stunned prince. Then she unexpectedly took his big hand and gazed directly into his golden eyes with her deep rosy ones. "I'm very very grateful for the new life that you have given to me. I will devote the rest of my life to you to return what you have enabled to me."

"Y-you…" Without really knowing how to answer he mumbled scraps of conversation which she couldn't apprehend. Again his heart felt so tight and hot. It surely will explode any moment if he won't do anything about it. Why is it? Why is it that she always unpredictably confused him? The inside of his head was a mess. The inside of his heart was a mess. Everything about her made him descend into chaos. And the weirdest of all things he always felt so indescribably happy. The warmth and softness of her hands made him want to never let go of it. The strength of her piercing mesmerizing eyes made him want to never look at something else. Everything about her made him want time and space to stop that nothing would ever separate them. "You… should stop always thanking me already. I got it! I also have no intention of ever letting you go!" Alibaba exclaimed unconsciously. As he looked at her again seeing her cherry colored cheeks he finally realized what he said. The heat in his heart rose and his head went blank. The only thing his mind and body wanted was to hold her tightly in his arms.

"Alibaba! What-?!" But to prevent himself from sexual harassment towards a minor his body reacted on its own. He jumped off the boat into the freezing water to cool himself up leaving a totally perplexed Morgiana behind. "Alibaba! Alibaba! Eh- Help!"

* * *

Voices got through his ears. He felt the cold everywhere. His whole body was freezing even though he could sense the thick heavy blankets atop of him. When he ripped his tight eyes open the first thing he saw was a wooden ceiling. Then Aladdin's and Mogiana's heads were visible at the edge of his field of vision looking right at the freezing one.

"Alibaba! You're awake!" Aladdin said with a relieved tone in his voice.

"Uh… yeah… what the heck happened?" Alibaba asked while he crumpled deeper into the blankets.

"Don't you remember?" Morgiana asked in disbelieve. "You suddenly jumped off the ship and we had to rescue you. Why did you idiot do that?"

"Oh… right…" Remembering that scene made him blush and scratching his cheek in embarrassment. "I don't know why…" Rather he didn't want anyone to know. "Achoo!"

"Alibaba… you're too reckless. What if you're going to catch a cold?" The Fanalis was very worried about the man wrapped in blankets.

"Don't worry Morg! Ugo told me that idiots can't catch colds." Aladdin said making a weird face causing Morgiana to laugh out loud along with him. "Alibaba's going to be alright."

"Hey! I'm not an idiot." Alibaba shouted jumping off the bed only to crumple into it again because it was just too cold. "By the way, where are we now?"

"We are in Imuchakk now at the place where Sinbad and the others are staying." Aladdin answered leaving in full excitement. "So get up now and let's explore this place!"

"Yes! Everything is so white. You must see that Alibaba!" Morgiana agreed and followed. "Let's go!"

"W-wait!" Alibaba slowly got up from that mountain of pillows and caught up to them. They were surrounded by bunches of snow and coldness. But the cold couldn't spoil his excitement when he saw the pure white sparkling world they were in. There were so many tall and well-build people all over the place with lodgings he had never seen before. The only thing that stood out and immediately caught his eyes was her dark rosy hair. She and Aladdin were coming towards him with heaps of snow in their hands.

"Alibaba! Let's go!" Both of them shouted in sync causing a big smile on the blonde's face.

"Yes!"

* * *

hi there :)

here it is finally the next chap

i've been into drawing so much these days owo i hadn't found the motivation to write though i had the ideas written down and i'm so excited to write the "final scenes" but there're still so many steps to them :)

well, Hn (guest) thank you, i understand why you don't write anymore :s :) and i know! alibaba is so hilarious 3 and from now on i won't answer your reviews anymore, but i am very thankful for your support :)

also thanks to everyone else who's been waiting and following me ! i am really happy to see the followers and favorites rising :)

please review and keep accompany me through this fanfic until the very end ^^ i will give my very best to entertain you ! and i've been planning so romantic and sweet scenes 3

well, see ya and love you all Mido 3


	5. Mist

Mist

The moment they met up with Sinbad and the others Hinahoho told them that they were already finished with their duties in Imuchakk. Sinbad explained here was actually no particular reason for Alibaba, Morgiana and Aladdin to come. But he called them there to have a ship to sail home with since he lost the one he came with when he was playing cards. He was almost betting his metal vessels but the few of his eight generals could keep him from further incidents. Well, the sole and only logically reason is for them to explore the world he tried to make excuses for his unreasonable behavior after Alibaba angrily grabbed his collar and threated him that he'd beat him to a pulp. Whatever the unreasonable reason was he had to admit they've spend quite a good time in Imuchakk, Hinahoho's homeland. They learned a lot about the people, the culture and even politics. Also our heroes had lots of fun playing in the snow and exploring something that felt like an unknown world to them. However now that they were back on familiar everyone went their everyday life again. Aladdin improved his magical abilities. Morgiana exercised her combat skills and the use of her household vessel. And Alibaba refined his sword's play.

"Alibaba! You have more openings than usually." Sharrkan grinned when he saw his apprentice a little distracted. He wielded his sword towards the blonde's blind spot and stopped instantly before he could have slashed his flesh. "What's wrong?"

"Uh… sorry… I was feeling weird these days." Alibaba sat down on the training ground as his master pulled back his sword then he also rested beside him.

"You can tell me everything, you know! I am not only your master, also your friend and comrade, little prince." Sharrkan said half sarcastically and half seriously. Placing his hands at the back of his head he laid down on the stone floor.

"I think you might only laugh at me when I'm this miserable." The little prince joked scratching the side of his cheek.

"That- …might be true…" The tan skinned man admitted and jumped up from his lower position to sit beside his apprentice again. Then he put his arm consolingly around his shoulder. "But either way I would always give you a good advice that will make your day better, wouldn't I?"

"That… I'm not sure." Alibaba tried to shake off the sweaty arm of his master without success. The more he struggled the stronger got Sharrkan's grip.

"You wanna mock at me?!" Sharrkan pulled Alibaba closer to mess with his hair.

"Ah! No, not at all!" Alibaba tried his best to free himself from Sharrkan's grip but it was no use. His teacher was still too strong for him. After all, he is older and more experienced. By the time when he will be an old geezer Alibaba certainly win against him at least once.

"Say: Please, release me my awesome master!" His grip loosened a bit but he still wouldn't let go.

"P-please, release me my sweaty master!" For this phrase Alibaba got a punch on his head and a big bump.

"Ya sure you're not mocking at me?!" The former heliohapt prince repeated. "A brat like you should pay some respects to the adults."

"Just let go of me… will ya?" Alibaba said with no strength in his voice or tension in his body. To Sharrkan it felt as if he just sat there loosely or even hanging in his arm. Usually he was such a cheerful child, too cheerful. He didn't even seem sad when he was actually sad. He always made such a big deal out of little things and was always the drama queen or rather king. But today he was outta energy. When they were

"Will you tell me what has driven you into your current misery?" He asked while finally letting go of his student silently awaiting his answer. But the only thing he said was… well, he said nothing. He was just staring at the ground as if he was expecting a plant to grow out of the stone floor. "Did a girl make your tiny brain get loose? You have problems getting a girl? Are you depressed because you have never yet had a girlfriend?"

"C-could…" His eye lids directly opened as he felt an impact on the things Sharrkan said. "Could you say that again?"

"Y-you have never… had a girlfriend yet?" His master stuttered in surprise of his sudden reaction.

"No, the other thing."

"You have problems with girls?"

"No… I think it was that before."

"Your lil' brain got messed up by a girl?"

"That! That might be it!" Alibaba jumped up with his fist clenched.

"You got your eyes on a girl? Who is it?" Sharrkan also rushed to stand up curious about what kind of girl had captured his heart and mind.

"Uh… I-" He didn't want to tell him. As the image of Morgiana's sweet smiling face appeared in his mind his cheeks immediately turned red. He absolutely mustn't tell Sharrkan about this. He would just do unnecessary things. "I don't know?"

"Too bad, your heart knows but your head is clueless." The tan skinned man slapped his back slightly with a sly grin. "You could see her tonight and your heart will know."

"H-how?"

"Tonight, there is a festival after all!"

"You sure feast quite a lot in Sindria. To what occasion do we celebrate this time?"

"We celebrate the safe return of Sin and the other guys from their trip to Imuchakk."

"You guys always find an unreasonable reason to party hard." Alibaba sighed at the improvidence of this country's leaders. But well, everyone is happy and that's most important. Guess he would always be impressed by the way Sin handles things and still everything's alright. He also needed to handle the things his way. That's the thing only he is the best at. Being himself. And surely he would solve everything that troubled him.

* * *

By the time the sun set everyone gathered at the spot where the festival took place. All around the festival spot the streets were bright and full of people. Torches illuminated the way through the dark streets and lead the folks to the right path. A row of booths constricted the paths and pushing the crowds closer. But they didn't mind. It has always been like this and will always be like this. The most important thing was that everyone enjoyed themselves and they did.

The only one who couldn't enjoy himself yet was probably Barbadd's third prince who sat alone on the tower of the wall that protected Sindria's palace at a long table a few seats away from Sinbad, Aladdin and the men of the eight generals. He was only eating a little and drank water while staring down at the crowd of people on the festival place. Every kind of people laughed and danced while a few pretty girls were performing on the stage in the middle of the mass. The little prince sulked whether there were pretty girl in revealing dresses or not he didn't care. The only thing on his mind was the sweet smile that he missed and the lovely scent that usually was everywhere around him. The beautiful but cute and adorable girl brought him so many emotions he never knew and so much happiness by her sole smile. The blond prince sighed. He wanted to see her so badly. But it seemed as if she wasn't around for quite a time and nobody could tell him where she was. He already asked everyone who could possibly know. Aladdin, Sinbad, Sharrkan, Ja'far, Masrur, Spartos, Hinahoho… well, when he thought about it he hadn't seen Yamuraiha or Pisti either. What were the girls doing? He sighed again catching the other prince's attention. The white haired man approached him with two jars, a bottle of wine and a big drunken grin.

"What's wrong? You shtill don't look any betta than this afternoon." Sharrkan sat beside the quiet Alibaba and handed him one of his jars. "Here drink! It will lift your mood."

"I don't want that…" Alibaba rejected his master's invitation. He wasn't in the mood to drink and he could tell and reek that Sharrkan had obviously drunken quite a lot.

"You lil'! I eshpeshially came to you to keep you company caush you were sow depressed and thus is how ya thank meh?" The drunkard put his arm around the blond boy's neck pushing the jar in his hand on Alibaba's cheeks.

"Would you please try to speak more clearly? And just leave me alone, will you?" He turned his head away to avoid the jar reaching his lips.

"Here take thus and drink ap!" But his master still insisted on him drinking the red violet liquid and he has no intention of giving up.

"I don't-" Before Alibaba could finish his phrase Sharrkan shove the wine bottle into his mouth forcing him to gulp down the fluid content.

"Gooood booze wright? Be a good boy and drink!" When Alibaba finished the whole bottle Sharrkan finally let go of him and slapped his back as if he was praising his own son.

"Yoouuu! I shaid I don't wuant any!" The young dungeon conqueror screamed hitting on the table with his clenched fists.

"Whuateva! Tell meh, what's wrong wish you now?" After a few moments of silence Alibaba gave in and shouted out anything that was going on in his mind

"Shaarrrk! I haven't sheen Morchiana the wrhole day!" Alibaba sulked and took the other wine jar Sharrkan was holding. "I will die ifff I don't get to see her, Sharrrrk!" After he gulped down the liquid of his jar he rested his head on the wooden table while drawing circles on it with his finger. "I want to see her so badly…"

"Naw that ya've mentioned… I haven't sheen Yamuraiha too!" The drunken swordsman mentioned.

"None of our girls are here! Whyyy?!"

"I dun-" Suddenly a hard fist collided with the back of Sharrkan's head interrupting his speech. "Who?!" He turned around to face the one who dared to hit him while rubbing away the pain of the aching spot on his head.

"How can the two of you already be this drunk that you can't even speak normal anymore?" It was Ja'far who stood behind them and gave Sharrkan the slap looking fiercely at the both of them. "It's still too early to be that drunk! The festival has just started."

"You go shomewhere elsh. Don't ya disturb our men's talk!" The drunken prince of Heliohapt shooed the former assassin away with his hand but he wouldn't move an inch.

"I am already aware of you, Sharrkan, having an eye set on Yamuraiha." With that sentence he hit the bull's eye and made the tan skinned man shut his mouth gulping a bit of the wine in his jar. "But I must advise you as your friend and comrade that the way you are now will do no good."

"Tch…" That was all Sharrkan had to answer. Alibaba sank with his head on the table again and murmured something incomprehensible.

"Don't be that guys… look it's almost time for the main event." Ja'far mentioned looking down on the crowd of people.

"What main event?" The two princes asked in sync.

"Look! It starts." The white haired and skinned man pointed at the main stage in the middle of the festival place. Alibaba lifted his head again and stared wide-eyed at what was happening there. The missing girls Morgiana, Yamuraiha and Pisti were dancing so beautifully in pretty fluffy dresses he had never yet seen. All three of them they were so pretty and sparkling like little stars on that simple stage. But his eyes were only set on Morgiana and followed her every step. The way she moved her thin and beautiful arms and legs to the fast rhythm, the way her gorgeous long rosy hair followed her as if it was dancing on its own, the way she smiled so cheerful and joyful when she was moving to the music; all of them, everything of her, it was so captivating. He knew the moment he took her hand in the rain she also took his heart. Right then when she was so far away and yet felt so close to him her mesmerizing eyes stole his heart once more. Surely, she would steal his heart again and again. Will he ever have the change to take hers as well? When will the time come when she will be solely his?

* * *

Later this night when the dance and other performances were over everyone could climb up the stage as they want. They played along with the music, jump up and down. Everyone at their own pace for their own fun. And it was clearly visible that everyone enjoyed themselves. The men who drunk in competitions. The women who danced for fun. The kids that haven't gone to sleep yet. The elder people who watched over everyone's happy faces. While the stars helped the moon to illuminate the clear sky and the torches illuminated the paths for the folks in hope that the people could be guided safely on their paths and be guided safely to their homes.

When the dance of the girls was finished only Yamuraiha and Pisti found their way back to the others and joined them. But Morgiana wasn't with them which made Alibaba wonder where she was. He asked them about her whereabouts but they could only tell him that she told them to go ahead and she'd like to do something by her own first and will join them later. Worriedly Alibaba left the others to go look for her. He did not know where but he was certain he would find her because he desired it so much. The little prince ran over the tops of the towers and walls of the palace with his eyes seeking for his princess. His steps were unsteady by his alcohol drained body but they wouldn't stop walking even if they were tired to death. But then he finally found his missing piece of heart sitting lonely on the edge of a tower with her head looking towards the generous reflecting moon. It was just her silhouette that his eyes captured but his heart knew it was her. The thin and small body of hers, the long and soft waving hair of hers, the shape of her face that the dim light could expose, he remembered them all everything of hers.

"Morgiana! You were so pretty when you danced with Yamu and Pisti! I was very captivated by you I couldn't take away my eyes." As soon as he saw her he approached her as fast as he could to take a seat beside her. "What'cha doin' here all alone?"

"A-Alibaba! N-nothing… I was just… observing the beautiful moon." The rosy haired girl shrieked in surprise as the blond suddenly sat down next to her. She instantly turned her back to him like she was trying to hide something. "Why aren't you with the others…?"

"Um… I thought… you might be lonely." Alibaba answered asking himself whether she wanted him to be here or not. That question really bothered him.

"I-I see…" He could see her hiding something in her arms and she acted kind of suspicious and nervous which made him want to see what she was actually hiding from him. Therefore he leaned closer to her to take a peek at the paper-like thing she was holding in her arms.

"What are you hiding from me?" She instantly pulled her legs to her body trying to hide it deeper in her arms.

"Nothing!" She said. "Besides… you reek of alcohol and you seem kind of drunk… shouldn't you go back to the others or rest?"

"I can see that you're hiding something." Alibaba ignored her question and grabbed her arm and pulled it towards his direction to loosen her grip.

"No, you are drunk! You're surely hallucinating." But it was no use her superhuman strength won't let him have her move a muscle.

"Don't be like this. Just show me already." His expression was really desperate as if it depends on his life to know what she hid. "Why… why is there something you must hide from me?" Morgiana was shaken. His expression was so serious though it was only a sheet of paper. Yet why was he so eager to know? Is it because of the alcohol that his brain was confused? She did not know. She did not comprehend. Was Alibaba sad or angry about something? Did he experienced something bad this evening? Had he been depressed to have his face look like this? When there is something that caused Alibaba trouble she must get rid of it for him. Or was she the reason Alibaba was troubled? He had been seeking her so it seemed. She thought so much about it that she couldn't thought about anything else causing her arms to let loose of the papers and gave in to Alibaba's force.

"Papers… A letter?" Finally the papers got into his hands and he curiously looked at the content of it.

"Ah- Alibaba!" The Fanalis who has lost her strength for a split of a second shouted when she realized that she let go of the papers. "It… it's embarrassing!"

"Morgiana… your spelling mistakes are awesome… I don't understand anything of this text." Alibaba couldn't hold it in anymore he just laughed out loud covering his mouth with his hand.

"I-I just currently learned… reading and writing… Masrur and Ja'far insisted to teach me." The household member of the laughing boy tried to take the papers back but he wouldn't let her. "Alibaba…"

"Uh… that's great!"

"I really appreciate their help… I never thought I could learn to read and write. Because I was a slave after all..." The sweet smile she made when she said that made Alibaba's heart thump. Even in his drunken state he tried badly to avoid her noticing it.

"But that's the past… now you are free." Morgiana just nodded slightly trying to hide the smile of hers in her arms. She was truly happy that fate has brought them together and she won't ever want to let go of them. No matter what happens she will protect them forever.

"You reek of alcohol and you seem kind of drunk Alibaba… shouldn't you go back to the others or rest?"

"It's for me to decide whether I am too drunk to stay by your side or not…" He said irritated. Something about her words were nagging him. "Am I bothering you?"

"I prefer you not being here right now…" She admitted causing him to pout. Why did she not want him to be there? He longed for her this whole day. Longed to see her so much. Now that he had finally found her she wished for him to go. "You're making me nervo-"

"I thought you wanted to stay by my side forever!" Unconsciously he shouted out everything that came into his mind without letting her to finish her speaking.

"That's true… but-"

"I want you to stay by my side forever!" A shade of cherry red as deep as the shade of her hair appeared on her cheeks. How come Alibaba was suddenly like this? Lately he's been different. She noticed. But she never thought too much of it. Is his confusion caused by the amount of wine that he drank?

"Ah-Alibaba? Why are you-" Suddenly she was interrupted by his strong arms in which he held her small body. Her face, no, her whole body heated up making her feel anxious and confused. She tried to push him away but she couldn't gain her usual strength from her arms.

"I don't want you to ever leave my side. I don't want to ever leave your side! You must never leave my sight!" He didn't know why. But he his desire for her grew so much that he couldn't bear it. His body moved on its own wrapping his arms around her pushing her body closer. "Morgiana…" He whispered in the ear of her face that was so close to his'. So close that they could feel the warmth of each other and sense each other's breath and heartbeat.

"Ali…baba…" His lips touched hers so suddenly she did not know and could not react to it. She felt the softness and warmth of his lips but her mind went blank. She couldn't think of anything anymore as much as he couldn't think. Emotions that she had yet never felt rose in her like boiling magma was about to occupy her whole body. Confusion, anxiousness and nervousness took over her body and mind. Unconsciously she pushed him away with her entire strength and fled into the darkness of the night leaving the drunken boy in love alone.

* * *

hi there :)

here s finally the next chapter of my magi ff! i hope you liked it so far 3 i can't wait to write the next chapters for you *-* imma gonna tease alibaba so much more, but well :)

i have an important exam therefore the next chapter might take a little bit more time than the others :) please be patient!

i'd appreciate your reviews to keep me motivated, whenever i read your nice words it makes me want to continue writing for you guys 3

lots of love mido!


End file.
